


Everything Wrong With....Teen Wolf

by Winter_Rose7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Rose7/pseuds/Winter_Rose7
Summary: Below is some nitpicking on my part for the show Teen Wolf, now don't get me wrong despite these the show and the actors are a amazing but I can't stand some of their characters and I'm sorry but my hatred of that character will show, sorry not sorry , I absolutely love the show, I just  wished the writers did better, or closed one characters chapter before delving into a new one, so here are some thing I didn't like about show
Kudos: 7





	Everything Wrong With....Teen Wolf

THIS IS ONLY MY OPINION SO DONT LEAVE ME HATE IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE, I DONT MEAN ANY HARM I JUST WANTED TO VENT SOME TEEN WOLF FRUSTRATIONS

Ok so I started rewatching the show because, well I missed it and the actors, well some of them anyway! Anyway after rewatching I have come to notice some things....plot holes and just things about certain characters I absolutely can't fucking stand so here goes my rant and this post will be particularly hateful to Scott and Allison because I just can't with those two...anyway here are some things I can't stand about the show:

▪Scott McCall is so fucking whiny I just can't, the whole 1st season he's upset at being bitten which yeah, ok, I get that even if his ass doesnt mind the benefits it gives him,but being pissed at the dude trying to help you and getting him arrested because you're trying to get into the pants of the nice of the psycho who burned the hales alive is too much, and even after he almost kills his best friend he still doesn't want help, I mean what the fuck, then he has the audacity to tell Derek that maybe his family (Which had human children in it just fyi) deserved to die and what gets me is in later seasons he NEVER apologizes for it, if I were Derek I would've gave the hell up! Season 5 happened and we finally see Scott for the asshole he is, I mean he believed a guy that just says he's a friend from grade school (did we ever see proof of that? No Scotts waaaayyy too naive) that Stiles murdered someone in cold blood when it was most definitely in self defense, he doesn't even let him explain! Honestly if we're talking murderers I think precious Scott's body count is pretty high up there because he's a dumbass who likes to let the monsters go with a stern talking to and you know they're gonna stop after killing alot of people because a teenager scolded them, right....so the blood of the people who were killed after he let Deucalion go, (because i dont believe the guy didn't try to become the Alpha of alphas again, he was too proud of it and seemed to enjoy killing to just stop, so I undoubtedly believe he killed some more people) are most definitly on his hands...also he can't forgive his supposed best friend for killing someone who was clearly trying to kill him but he can forgive Aiden and Ethan who we know helped torture and kill Erica and Boyd and helped to try and kill them all and he let them in his pack! Bit hypocritical to me...as you can see I cant stand Scott "I'm a special snowflake true alpha"Mccall.

▪Allison Argent- ok, I hated her character too, i get she's a teen but is she the most idiotic girl alive or what? She didn't ask her dad about her mother's suicide note? He could've easily told her the truth or saod there wasn't a note or she could've shown it to him and surely he'd recognize it wasn't his wife's handwriting, hell Scott should've told how Derek tried to save him but no she believed her grandpa she hasn't been around much, thats basically a stranger so much so that she decides that killing is the way to go, turning into a mini Kate are we? Who the hell is that naive that they can be manipulated into trying to kill people that were considered friends? For someone who wasn't supposed to be psycho to start with sure went from never being violent to actively trying to murder people! The thing with Isaac was just wrong, to know he was a victim of abuse and she stabs him a million times? The only Argent that's decent on the show is Chris!

▪Stydia- yeah,I'm gonna nope on this ship due to the fact that Stiles was borderline stalking her in 1st season and I love his character and hers grew on me after she stopped acting like a bitch but to me there was some good buildup I admit but then after they supposedly get together there's all of a sudden not really any scenes where they even speak to each other but we are supposed to think these two who are supposed to be deeply in love with eachnother don't even seem to be around each other, it's like a long distance relationship but the other is just in the next room! I don't get it

▪Stalia- I'm gonna say no to this one as well but mainly because it's creepy to me, not only how it started but because technically Malia should still have the mind of a 8-9 year old, no way she lived on her own in the woods in full shift with no school or socialization to be mentally ok to go to high school or even know what sex is unless she was getting her freak on in full shift with other coyotes cuz we know there wasn't any human Interaction...it's just not possible and the fact they hooked up in mental institution is just gross...it makes me feel like stiles is a pedophile because Every time Malia acts weird or says things that possibly a child would say or think squicks me out because I remember the writers decided to make her sexually active, it's just a no, SCALIA is gross for the same reason

▪Braeden- ok, now I actually liked her character, it's just what they decided to do with her that pissed me off with her...when we first see her she comes off as someone woth possible powers due to her fighting skills and the fact she branded that bank symbol on Allison and Lydia, but do they make her a supe? No,instead of going with what could've been a better and cooler arc for her they write her to be Derek's girlfriend and that's it...made me mad she could've been so much better

▪WHY DON'T THEY MENTION CHARACTERS WHO LEAVE?- I mean, when Isaac left and Chris ultimately came back I was hoping he'd mention how Isaac was or what he was still doing in France but nope, no mention of him, like he never was an important member of the pack...same with Kira, she just up and left with the skinwalkers and nobody thought to say "hey Scott, whatever happened to your freaking girlfriend?". Then with Derek and Braeden, she came back but nobody asked how Derek was even if they'd been in touch with him when he was like a major part of their lives for more than half the show? Its like when the actor decides to leave it's like their characters never existed...annoyed me to no end, just one line would've sufficed

▪The whole True Alpha bullshit- I've seen so many posts saying how they think the true alpha thing wasn't real but somehow perpetrated by Deaton becaise he didn't like who was the territory's alpha so he decided to make his own...now I don't know how he'd do that but it actually makes sense in a weird conspiracy theory way...Deaton was supposed to be the HALE pack emissary but didn't give a shit to help Derek when he was struggling with the Alpha power at the beginning or even Peter who was living in a facility under his REAL NAME , an easy target for hunters but he made no move to make sure he'd be ok but he's all for helping fucking naive idiot Scott and then the same night Derek lost his Alpha spark to save Cora, Scott becomes an alpha....i just find some truth to it in a way but I still don't think Scott should be the "true alpha", he's never been a leader and doesn't even want to be a wolf and he definitly doesn't learn from any mistakes.. so why not have Derek be one again, he might've sucked as alpha at first but I feel like he most definitely learned his lesson and would be better with a 2nd chance.

▪Cora Hale- I wished they'd written a scene where they explained how a child got to south America after the fire, and her character was never fleshed out that well and what little we see of her, she's a bitch, she's spent her whole life thinking her brother and uncle were dead but treats them as if they're dirt under her shoe,Peter and Derek seemed to care a whole hell of alot about her, it showed when she was poisoned, Derek gave up his power and Peter never left her side but here she is treating them with such disrespect in my opinion and there was never any resolution to why she acted this way towards them, did someone tell her Peter and Derek didn't want her or somethin, that would've been satisfactory if they'd written it right!

▪Peter Hale- so Peter is one of my favorite characters on the show, I love him, but there are several things about him that I wondered about that the writers either didn't notice or care to answer..one was why in season one did he offer the bite to Stiles but bit Lydia and Scott without their consent? I mean Ian has said that he thought Peter liked Stiles and respected him so he offered it but at the time Peter hadn't really been around him to know him...another is Peter loved his family, he was protective...so why the fuck would the writers think it ok to have him work with the psycho whore-bitch who killed his entire damn family?! It's stupid, Peter could've worked his little plan to eliminate Scott without her so I'm confused as to why he'd do that, I mean the whole 1st season was him getting revenge for what she did! It's nonsense.

▪Derek Hale- another main favorite but there's some decisions on his part that weren't great...like after Kate, you'd think he'd be VERY VERY careful who he dated but no...i think Derek was raped in the Motel California episode and heres why...derek saves her and goes to check on her but their 3rd EVER interaction they have sex while he's all torn up and gushing blood, c'mon baby boy, you didn't think that was weird? This chick willing to screw a bloody torn up dude? Now in an interview Haley Webb who plays Miss Blake said Jennifer most definitely worked some magic on him so he'd be susceptible to her,that right there my babes is RAPE, plain and simple! Then we have Braeden, who I liked but still, chicks a mercenary! In all of season 4 when the benefactor was paying millions to mercenaries to kill the pack who was Derek always around? A mercenary who point blank told Scott if she was paid enough she'd kill him so I'm confused why he'd put himself in danger AGAIN like that, We all know Jeff Davis wrote Derek after an old boyfriend and his hatred for that guy shows through how he has them portray Derek as if he's dumb and makes stupid decisions(which some are, I mean honestly the kanima is his fault because he bit Jackson) it also bothered me that he told her how he was losing his powers but not his pack... I mean if they wanted him to learn to fight as a human couldn't he have gone to more trusted members of the pack? Stiles has literally been fighting creatures alongside the pack since the beginning, he could've helped or Derek could've gone to the Sheriff or even Chris since they bonded a bit by then but he chose to tell a stranger his deepest secret? He knows so little about her we don't even know her last name! I don't know given his past it didn't seem like something he would do but I digress

Now those are some things that bothered me about some of the characters or storylines, I'm sure more will pop in my head and I'll make another post but until then....

See ya later babes!

**Author's Note:**

> I make more like this,Everything Wrong with Supernaural! Lol or Avengers endgame, more Teen Wolf, god knows there's plenty to go around!


End file.
